Problem: Divide. $2 \div 0.01=$
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we could divide. Place value strategy We can think in terms of hundredths: $\phantom{=}2 \div 0.01$ $= 2.00 \div 0.01$ $= 200$ hundredths $\div ~1$ hundredth $= 200$ Fraction multiplication strategy Decimals are a kind of fraction, so we can use fraction multiplication. $\begin{aligned} 2 \div 0.01 &= \dfrac{2.00}{0.01}\\\\ &= \dfrac{2.00 \times 100}{0.01 \times 100}\\\\ &= \dfrac{200}{1}\\\\ &= 200 \end{aligned}$ The answer $2 \div 0.01 = 200$